


methods of persuasion

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [19]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Rimming, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(207):<br/>I have to tell him to stop eating me out so I'm not late for work; my life could be a lot worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	methods of persuasion

“I’m off the whole day,” Bruce says to him in the shower, his fingers buried in Jason’s hair as he scrubs it with shampoo. 

“Lucky you,” Jason half moans because fuck, that feels amazing. “Some of us don’t work on salary.”

“You’ve put in three extra shifts this week,” Bruce points out, kissing Jason before he eases him into the spray of the water and washes the soap out of his hair. “Surely one day won’t hurt.”

“You’d think,” Jason says. “But I’m pretty sure the place would fall apart without me, so.”

“You know,” Bruce says, crowding Jason back up against the shower wall. His dick is hot and hard against Jason’s thigh and Jason’s mouth waters for it, but he _really_ has to get ready for work. “I have methods of persuasion I save especially for these types of occasions.”

“Is that so,” Jason smirks. “Well, I’m still going to work. But now you’ve got me curious.”

“Perhaps if you’ll let me show you, I can change your mind.”

“Sorry, babe,” Jason laughs as he gets out of the shower and hands Bruce a towel. “Not going to happen. Promised Steph I’d help with inventory. You can show me all you want though.”

 

: : :

 

An hour later Bruce is _still_ eating him out. Sweat is dripping from Jason’s forehead and his thighs are quivering and his dick is so hard there’s a fucking _puddle_ on Bruce’s nice sheets, but the last time he tried to get his hand on it Bruce fucking _growled_ at him, so that was that.

Jason blinks his bleary eyes at the clock on the nightstand again. “Bruce, please,” he begs. “I’m fifteen minutes late. Steph’s gonna -- oh mother _fuck_ do that again.”

Bruce’s mouth is on his balls now, warm and wet, and it’s so good Jason could _cry_. Then it’s gone and he’s fucking him with his tongue again, moaning right against him like he fucking _loves_ it. 

“You taste so good,” Bruce murmurs, biting a kiss into his right cheek. “I just want to spend all day tasting you everywhere, Jay.” He flicks his tongue over Jason’s hole teasingly and Jason shakes for it, his elbows giving out on him. “Won’t you let me do that?”

“God, anything,” Jason blurts out and gets Bruce’s mouth back on him, wet and sloppy, and comes as soon as Bruce presses two fingers right into him. 

“You bastard,” he laughs as soon as he remembers how to breathe properly and whacks Bruce in the chest with the back of his head. “ _You’re_ calling Steph.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Bruce grins and picks up his phone off the nightstand. His grin fades as soon as Jason starts hearing her scream and cuss Bruce up one side and down the other. 

“Stephanie sends her regards,” Bruce says as soon as he gets off the phone, looking a bit paler than before. “Also,” he clears his throat. “She asked me to tell you that she knows you’re not sick and that if she has to tell her girlfriend to stop eating her out so that she’s not late for work, so can you.”

Jason laughs so hard he falls off the bed.


End file.
